1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc playback apparatus in which a plurality of digital versatile discs (DVDs) can be loaded for playing back video etc. recorded on the DVDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, a changer-equipped disc playback apparatus selects a disc specified by a user from a plurality of discs loaded in a disc changing mechanism, and plays back information recorded on the disc. For instance, disc playback apparatuses in which a plurality of compact discs (CDs) are loaded for playing back music recorded on any of the CDs have been widely used. Recently, disc playback apparatuses in which a plurality of digital versatile discs (DVDs) are loaded for playing back video and audio, such as movies and the like, recorded on any of the DVDs have become widespread.
In the above-described changer-equipped disc playback apparatuses, disc numbers may be allocated to discs according to their respective stored positions, and the disc number of a desired disc is specified in order to play back information recorded on the desired disc. However, since it is difficult for most users to remember the stored content and the stored position of all the loaded discs, the discs must be played back to confirm the content thereof in order to specify the desired disc.
When playing back a DVD having video or the like recorded thereon, it takes some time until the content is displayed after one DVD has been specified. The above-described process for playing back each disc to confirm the content thereof requires a long time until a desired DVD is found. In addition, this process is complicated and inconvenient to users. Accordingly, there have been demands for a disc playback apparatus which allows a user to readily grasp the contents of a plurality of DVDs loaded therein.